


Like An Avalanche

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which everyone can see Satoshi falling for Risa inevitably like an avalanche... Everyone, except him.





	Like An Avalanche

[](http://i.imgur.com/79w4zjz)


End file.
